Yoglabs fanon episodes
#: -Minecraft Mods - Monster squad - Yoglabs Lewis is studying some strange monsters, when Simon messes up, and releases them. Now it's their job to get the monsters back in their containment! 2. Minecraft Mods - elemental orbs - Yoglabs Lewis wants to see how these orbs work, so he asks Simon to test them for him. 3. Minecraft Mods - Yoglabs VS Zombies When yoglabs gets attacked by zombies, They find some magical seeds that when planted, can fight the zombies. 4. Minecraft Mods - The Abyss - Yoglabs Dr testifiqute M.D. has found a portal to the abyss dimension, but Simon falls into the portal, and gets trapped! Now it's Lewis's time to save the day! 5. Minecraft Mods - Dreams and nightmares - Yoglabs Lewis wants to test a dream machine on simon. Hijinx insue. 6. Minecraft Mods - Yoglabs VS. Zombies Yoglabs gets attacked by zombies, when Simon finds some magic seeds that when planted, can fight off the zombies! 7. Minecraft Mods - teleportation - Yoglabs Lewis has created the "telenator", A machine that can be used to teleport people around the globe. Of course, lewis wants to test it on Simon. 8. Minecraft Mods - The ice age - Yoglabs Yoglabs had enough money to fund a time machine! So, when Simon accidentally spills some water on the control panel, and sends them both back in time to the ice age! 9. Minecraft Mods - Magic wands - Yoglabs Simon has the flu, so, lewis now needs to find a witch to cure him before he dies! 10. Minecraft Mods - Fruit dimension - Yoglabs King lemonator in the fruit dimension, has kidnapped testifiqute m.d.! Now lewis and Simon must rescue him from his captivity. 11. Minecraft Mods - Back to school - Yoglabs Lewis wants to test clone Simon's intelligence, so he builds a classroom so that he can teach him. 12. Minecraft Mods - Villagers take over - Yoglabs The employees want to take over yoglabs, and, they do exactly that. Will someone stop them??? 13. Minecraft Mods - Cannibalism - Yoglabs When the government Launches a bomb at Yoglabs, everyone in range of the bomb Is forced to hide in the shelter. When they run out of food, they resort to cannabilism. 14. Minecraft Mods - Screwing with Time - Yoglabs Yoglabs are now producing specialized clocks that can speed up and slow time. 15. Minecraft Mods - Tiny worlds - Yoglabs The staff has made a machine that can alter the world! Lewis decides to test it out and hijinks insue. 16. Minecraft Mods - Crazy cows - Yoglabs Yoglabs has started to develop new and crazy cows that all have different abilities. 17. Minecraft Mods - Nether X - Yoglabs Lewis gets sent to hell for doing something awful, and Simon is sick, so he can't save him. How will he escape? Can be escape???? 18. Minecraft Mods - Raising the dead - Yoglabs While digging one day, Simon finds the necronomicon and accidentally raises all of the worst people in the world. Will they defeat them??? 19. Minecraft Mods - Zoblins attack - Yoglabs When Lewis realises a strange creature called a zoblin. But, the zoblin summons an entire army to attack Yoglabs! So now lewis and Simon must survive against the zoblin army. 20. Minecraft Mods - Dinosaur Times - Yoglabs Testifiqute M. D. Has fixed the time machine, so, Lewis wants Simon to test it out. Of course, it malfunctions and sends them back to the prehistoric age! Will they escape? 21. Minecraft Mods - THE BUTCHER - Yoglabs 22. Minecraft Mods - Underwater diving -Yoglabs 23. Minecraft Mods - Being tiny! - Yoglabs 24. Minecraft Mods - Candyland! - yoglabs 25. Minecraft Mods - Swamp monster attacks Yoglabs!!!! 26. Minecraft Mods - Winter warfare - Yoglabs 27. Minecraft Mods - Lasers - Yoglabs 28. Minecraft Mods - Card magic - Yoglabs 29. Minecraft Mods - Crazy villagers - Yoglabs 30. Minecraft Mods - Elemental Beasts - Yoglabs Other Rooms in YogLabs The Dungeon-fanon- A dungeon deep under yoglabs that was Used to keep monsters to fight the government. The glass arena -fanon- A large glass ball used to test some mods. Simon also likes this "Room" because Lewis hides Simon's jaffa cakes here. The sleeping chamber -fanon- This is where Lewis wanted to test a dream machine on Simon so he could study dreams and nightmares. The Abyss -Fanon- The abyss is a cavern in deep search 3, that holds an abyssal portal. The classroom -fanon- The room that Lewis used to try teach a clone simon, subjects in school..... with explosive textbooks. The bomb shelter -Fanon- A large room made for any disaster. It's sad they had to eat 5 Villiagers Once they ran out of food...